nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford
Ford is a large American automotive manufacturer founded in 1903 by Henry Ford. Previously the company has owned Jaguar and Land Rover which were sold to Indian automaker Tata as well as Volvo which was sold to a large private Chinese manufacturer - Geely. Ford is known for its low-cost and well-built vehicles accompanying synonymous muscle cars such as the Mustang in America and hatchbacks such as the Focus in Europe. The Ford Crown Victoria has become a popular choice for Taxis and Police vehicles in North America. Appearances 'The Need for Speed' *Ford Mustang LX 5.0 (1993 model Police Vehicle) *Ford Probe (AI Traffic Vehicle) 'Need for Speed II' *Ford GT90 *Ford Indigo *Ford Mustang Mach III 'Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit' *Ford Crown Victoria (1997) *Ford Falcon EL *1994 Ford F-150 *Ford Falcon GT (Australian release only) *Ford Mustang Convertible (1964 model) 'Need for Speed: High Stakes' *Ford Crown Victoria (1997 model) *Ford Falcon XR8 (Australian release only) 'Motor City Online' *1953 Ford Crestline *1957 Ford De Luxe coupe *1957 Ford Fairlane *1964 Ford Galaxie *1932 Ford Model B Coupe *1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429 *1964 Ford Mustang Convertible *1969 Ford Mustang Cobra Jet 429 *1957 Ford Ranchero *1957 Ford Thunderbird *1963 Ford Thunderbird *1969 Ford Torino GT Fastback 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2' *Ford Crown Victoria (1998) *Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R *Ford TS50 'Need for Speed: Underground' *Ford Focus ZX3 'Need for Speed: Underground 2' *Ford Focus ZX3 *Ford Mustang GT (2005) 'Need for Speed: Underground Rivals' *Ford Mustang Fastback (1967 model) *Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' *Ford GT *Ford Mustang GT (2005) 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted: 5-1-0' *Ford GT *Ford Mustang GT (2005) 'Need for Speed: Carbon' *Ford GT *Ford Mustang GT (2005) *Ford Shelby GT500 (2006) *Shelby GT500 (1967) 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' *Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Ford Focus ST *Ford GT *Ford Mustang GT (2003) *Ford Mustang GT (2005) *Ford Shelby GT500 (2006) *Shelby GT500 (1967) 'Need for Speed: Undercover' *Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Ford Focus ST *Ford GT *Ford Mustang GT (2005) *Ford Shelby GT500KR (2008) *Shelby Terlingua *Shelby GT500 (1967) 'Need for Speed: Shift' *Falken Tire Ford Mustang GT *Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Ford Focus ST *Ford GT *Ford Mustang GT (2005) *Ford Shelby GT500 (2010) *Shelby GT500 (1967) 'Need for Speed: Nitro' *Ford Shelby GT500 (2010) 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' *2008 Ford Crown Victoria *Ford GT *Ford Shelby GT500 (2010) *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake *Ford Police Interceptor Sedan 'Need for Speed: World' *Ford GT *Ford GT40 *Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Ford Focus RS *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) *Ford Mustang RTR-X *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake 'Shift 2: Unleashed' *Ford Capri RS3100 Gr.4 *Ford Escort Mk1 RS1600 *Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Ford Focus RS *Ford Focus ST *Ford GT *Ford GT40 *Ford Lotus Cortina *Ford Mustang RTR-X *Ford Shelby GT500 (2010) *Shelby GT500 (1967) *Matech Ford GT GT1 *Matech Ford GT GT3 *Monster Energy/Falken Tire Ford Mustang GT 'Need for Speed: The Run' *Ford Crown Victoria (2007) *Ford Focus RS *Ford GT *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) *Ford Mustang RTR *Ford Mustang RTR-X *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake *Ford Police Interceptor Sedan Concept 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' *Ford Explorer Police Interceptor *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) *Ford GT *Ford Focus RS Trivia *According to the SCPD, Ford supplies them with 2010 Ford Shelby GT500s as roadblock vehicles. Category:Car Brand